Dancing in the Dark
by Rach CD McKenzie
Summary: He sluggishly opened his eyes, his head spinning as he gasped for air but only being met by the sound of his own shuddering, shallow gasps...My entry to Brandywine's Death fic challenge


Right well this is my **attempt** at Brandywine's death fic challenge, notice the word attempt.I went for broken neck in case it's not obvious and I will leave who the uh...victim is until the end but I should imagine it would be pretty obvious. Please review!

* * *

It was too late to put his hands out, he wasn't fast enough to break the fall. He reeled backwards his equilibrium gone as he felt himself falling backwards stumbling, blindly groping for something to hold onto. He heard a yell as pain erupted through his entire body, he didn't know the ground was that near, he heard a cry before everything went black.

Wet, wetness meant water. Water? He sluggishly opened his eyes, his head spinning as he gasped for air but only being met by the sound of his own shuddering, shallow gasps. It was raining, cold wet raindrops fell steadily on his face and he blinked slowly and looked ahead. He could see the sky above him, the dark cloudy night sky. The stars were twinkling dully through the blanket of grey clouds above, shining at him, winking. His face was throbbing, his cheek. He had felt that pain all too many times before. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened but his brain was moving in slow motion, he couldn't feel the ground beneath him and his hearing was muffled, like someone had covered his ears with a pillow. His chest was tight and his breathing was slow, it felt like someone was sitting on his chest, he couldn't breathe. Images flashed through his head as he struggled to remember…The pier, Seth, jocks, shouting…

Seth, he could see Seth. He was in front of him. Crying? Why was he crying? His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. What was wrong? Maybe one of the Cohen's was hurt…He struggled to take another breath, he tried to move but nothing was happening. What was wrong? Why couldn't he move or breathe or function properly. There was flashing lights, red and blue, sirens piercing the still night air as he lay there helplessly as Seth mouthed soundless words to him. He felt wetness in his eyes, burning and it was then he realised he was crying. What was happening? He usually felt so in control in a situation but now he had lost all control he had ever had, he couldn't move or feel anything except from the pounding in his head and the rain on his face. He was going to die, he could feel it. He looked into Seth's wide fear-filled eyes and he knew it was the end. He could see hope in his brother's eyes but he knew there was none for him, he just wished he could move his hand to reach out to him. Thank him for everything, for being his best friend, his brother. He tried to remember but it felt like his brain was scrambled, everything was jumbled and confused and he couldn't think straight. He was supposed to be home by 11, the Cohens would be worried…His mom never used to care what time he got back, she was usually passed out by the time he got home from school. He just wished he knew what was happening to him, why he couldn't move, why breathing was such a trial. Seth had gone and he was replaced by a face he didn't recognise, he had stopped concentrated on trying to listen it was useless. He could hear his name being called but each time it was further and further away. He was cold. As his eyes grew heavier and heavier he struggled to keep them open, fighting a losing battle with consciousness. His head swam as willed his voice to just work…

"Seth." He whispered his voice hoarse and rough. He blinked slowly, struggling to open his eyes again. The stranger's face was replaced the pale tear-stained face of his foster-brother. He was crying but smiling slightly.

"Hey bro." He said shakily. Ryan forced a smile but his face was so numb with cold that he wasn't sure whether it had come out as a smile or a grimace. There was a long silence that hung heavily in the air as Ryan gasped for another breath through the plastic mask that had appeared on his face, he didn't remember it being put on…but then again he didn't remember a lot. He looked up at Seth and swallowed hard blinking back the warm tears that burned in his eyes.

"Tell the Cohens…tell…tell them I'm sorry."

He blinked heavily again, images flashing through his head…

Running through the park with Trey

Trying his first cigarette

Riding his bike through the streets

Trying to wake his mother up after a binge

Watching his Dad being arrested

Being beaten up by his mother's boyfriends

Begging Trey to come home

Losing his virginity

Kissing Theresa

Stealing a car

Juvie

Sandy Cohen, the Cohens house

Kirsten, Seth

Kissing Marissa

Playstation with Seth

Beating up jocks…the pier…The jocks starting on Seth, hitting him, kicking him, hitting them back, fighting, falling backwards…

He was defending Seth…

Playing the Hero again but he wouldn't anymore. Seth was saying something but he couldn't hear anymore, his eyelids felt like lead as his chest got tighter…he could hear his name again but he was too far gone now. As darkness began to surround him, swirling in clouds of drowsiness as the crying and screams escalated around him all he could think about was what the Cohens would think about him fighting again…He didn't want Sandy to be angry at him…

He watched as the clouds drifted over the stars above and the darkness took over, consuming him.

**Right so tell me what you thought, I know it was pretty awful and shortbut oh well it's my first go. Don't hurt me for killing Ryan!**


End file.
